


Jeremy Gives Michael The Succ

by Theincrediblycooljeremyheere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, he is horny 25/8, i love them ffs, its gay, jeremy is my horndog, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincrediblycooljeremyheere/pseuds/Theincrediblycooljeremyheere
Summary: It was an average Friday night like most, chilling in Michael's basement playing video games, eating chips and drinking vintage sodas, sometimes getting stoned. Their nights together were always the same, but always fun. unTIL HORNDOG JEREMY GIVES MICHAEL BOY HERE THE SUCC





	Jeremy Gives Michael The Succ

**_Vaguely_ ** based on @gayradwhitedad's (on tumblr) picture with the ask “Jeremy sucks Michael's dick while Michael plays video games”

Also i can't write smut i'm so sorry in advance if it’s just plain awful or OOC This is my first fic, pls spare me.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an average Friday night like most, chilling in Michael's basement playing video games, eating chips and drinking vintage sodas, sometimes getting stoned. Their nights together were always the same, but always fun.

There was just something about Michael that put Jeremy at ease. Whenever he was with Michael, he felt super safe, like he could trust him with his life. He wanted to tell him that sometimes, but whenever Jeremy would say anything like that Michael would laugh and say ”wow dude, that’s pretty gay”. It made Jeremy's stomach flip, because something inside Jeremy wanted Michael to tell him what he meant to him too. Jeremy’s face flushed at the thought. Jeremy was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard a “ _Game Over_ ”. Michael groaned.

“Aw, come _on_ dude, what are you doing? Spacing out?”

“W-what,, oh. Sorry dude.”

Michael looked at Jeremy. Michael could always tell when something was on Jeremy's mind. He had a certain look in his eyes.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

He didn’t answer.

“Dude?”

Jeremy laid his head in Michael's lap and glanced at the TV, avoiding eye contact.

“...what are you doing?”

Jeremy hummed a response

“Jeremy...isn’t.,, isn’t this kinda.. gay?”

Jeremy looked up at michael and saw that his face was red. Jeremy let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, but who cares if it is. You’re my favorite person Michael, you know that.”

Michael smiled back and ran a hand threw jeremy’s hair before picking up his controller and playing by himself. Jeremy closed his eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

Jeremy enjoyed the moment, sure, but he wouldn’t be Jeremy Heere if he didn’t realize the awkwardness of the situation. He became very aware of the fact that Michael’s dick was right next to his face. He immediately became flustered and his mind was going wild. Maybe he should get up or something? To make matters worse however, Jeremy became very aware that he was starting to become hard. He wanted to die. How did he become hard just by laying in his best friend’s lap? I mean, Michael is really attractive…. and his voice is soothing, and he always smells nice,,,and….oh. Oh shit. He is so totally gay for Michael Mell.

Jeremy cleared his throat.

“..Michael..?”

“Yeah dude?”

“What am-....what are your,,feelings for me?”

Michael hit pause and set his controller down but continued to stare straight at the screen.

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ ” Jeremy’s voice cracked “what I said.”

Michael thought for a second, tapping his finger on his leg and chewing his lip.

“You’re my best friend.”

“Is that _all_?”

“Wh-what else _is_ there?”

Michael looked down to see Jeremy staring back at him, a sparkle in his eyes.

“I think...you're _really_ hot Michael.”

Michael’s brain almost just shut down. Did Jeremy Heere, the boy that made Michael realize he was gay, and who Michael thought was straight boy™, just call him hot? Holy fuck. Michael immediately turned as red as his sweatshirt. He had liked Jeremy for so long and now, now he was lying in his lap, calling him hot,,.His embarrassment was replaced with panic when he felt himself getting hard.

He freaked and tried to push jeremy off of him.

“W-woah Michael okay...I get it. I'm sorry I weirded you out I, I didn't mean it I just-I should probably g-”

“ _No_.”

Jeremy had started sitting up. He stared at Michael anxiously.

“No, Jeremy it's…”

He looked down at the ground so he didn't have to look Jeremy in the eyes.

“I...got hard..when you called me hot.”

Oh. They both sat in silence for a minute, hearts beating rapidly, Jeremy's mind racing with ideas. He bit his lip. He laid back down into Michael lap, resting his head on the boy’s thighs.

“Jeremy i- _ah_ _shit_.”

Jeremy was pressing down on Michael's crotch.

“d-DUDE, WHAT ARE YOu-..”

Jeremy grabbed the other boy’s discarded controller and handed it back to him

“J-just trust me okay? Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you jere..but”

“Just...keep playing...if you’re nervous..” Michael hesitated a moment, eyes lingering on Jeremy's red face, but looked back up to the screen and hit resume. Jeremy pushed down on michael’s hard on again, eliciting another moan from the boy.

“ _Ah_.”

He pressed down, harder this time, and made a circular motion

“F- _fuck_ , _Ah_. Jeremy _god_.”

Jeremy wanted to make Michael say exactly how he really felt. Jeremy carefully unbuttoned michael’s pants and pulled them down a little, causing michael to jolt and look down.

“ _Jerem_ -”

“Michael?”

“Y-yeah?”

“What th-” Jeremy held in a laugh, “what the fuck man...first weed socks and now weed underwear?”

“Hey shut up dude, they came in a pack okay?”

Jeremy and Michael laughed, causing Michael to relax. He really didn’t have to be so nervous, after all...it’s Jeremy...But that still didn’t stop him from being nervous. He tried to focus back on his game. Jeremy hesitated for a moment but then pulled his underwear down, releasing Michael's hard on from the tight fabric.

Jeremy looked at it for a moment before licking a stripe from the base to the top of Michael’s dick, flicking his tongue on the slit. Michael shuddered

“ _Ah_ , _fuck_ Jeremy”

Jeremy put his mouth around the top of his dick and slowly lowered himself about halfway, wrapping his hand around the rest. He began bringing his mouth up, coming off with a pop, and then going back down. Jeremy was going painfully slow for Michael.

“Jeremy, _hng_ _fuck_ , _faster_ ” Jeremy complied and sped up.

“ _Oh fuck_ _yeah_ Jeremy, that feels _so_ fucking good.”

Michael flushed red at his own words, but Jeremy was doing wonders to him right now. He had stopped trying to beat the level he was playing, his head was spinning too fast to think. He dropped the controller onto the floor and laced his fingers into Jeremy's hair. Jeremy moaned onto his dick. He couldn’t take it anymore, he was so close. He bucked up into Jeremy's mouth, fuck it felt so good. Tears formed in Jeremy’s eyes, but he didn’t gag. Michael kept thrusting into his mouth. Afraid he was hurting Jeremy, he let out a string of

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry”’s.

Jeremy just hummed on Michael's dick to tell him it was okay.

_“Jere-Jeremy fuck, fucking hell I’m gonna..shit”_

One last thrust and he was undone. He cussed and cried out Jeremy's name.

_“Oh fuck Jeremy, fuck I love you.”_

Michael caught his breath and looked down at Jeremy. Jeremy sat up, mouth full, cum dripping down his chin. Before Michael could apologize, Jeremy swallowed it all, causing Michael to shudder. “I-Jeremy-you-”

“You love me?”

“W-well yeah...i always have..”

Jeremy wasted no time, he pulled Michael towards him, smashing their lips together. It’s rough at first but it ends as a soft, tender, caring kiss. They pulled back, resting their foreheads against each other. They stared at each other with dopey grins.

“I l-love you too Michael.”

Michael was exhausted, he pulled Jeremy onto him, and into a hug.

“I love you so much Jeremy, every part of you. I fucking love you.”

Jeremy smirked.

“Wow Michael that's...pretty gay.”

 

And the boys lived gayly ever after


End file.
